Psychics and Demons
--- It was late at night in New York City, but the streets were still bustling with people running late errands or whatever else one would do at such a time. Ken was simply out walking. He was back home for a winter break, and he was pretty happy about it. He had been wandering around his new home, familiarizing himself with the sights that New York City had to offer, and had not been disappointed. Ken's earbuds were sitting loosely in his ears. The music that played through drowning out most of the noise that he would have heard while on his stroll. ---- Hunter was visiting the big city, having heard there was a tournament around Manhattan. Strolling through New York City, he walked past a busy street and in the corner of his eye he spotted someone who had a dark energy coming off of them. "They have a Dark power coming from his deck, I want to taste that power," Hunter said to himself as he cast off his hood and started towards the duelist. ---- As he continued walking, Ken began to feel uneasy. One of his earbuds fell out from his ear, and hung down next to his waist. He livened his pace, and took a quick right turn. This took him into one of the back alleyways. ---- Following his prey, Hunter slipped into the alley and he felt a spiritual tug on his sleeve. "Master, don't follow him, you're letting him take over...." Farmgirl said as he pulled away from her and soon was enveloped with shadows. "Are you talking about me, little girl? Don't worry I wont hurt your master.....much....." Ghost said as he activated his mystical item, the Infinite Cube which transformed into a Dueldisk. "Hey kid, I know you can hear me....... I challenge you!" Ghost said with sinister undertones. ---- Ken turned around, slightly annoyed. "Challenge me to what?" He said in an irritated voice. "And the fuck is wrong with your getup?" ---- Ghost snickered under his mask. "If you understood the danger you are in kid, you wouldn't be so arrogant," Ghost said menacingly. Holding up his right hand, he released a blue pulse around the two forming a barrier of sorts. "This will keep you from running away, now it's time to duel." ---- Ghost materialized five cards in his left hand from his duel disk and smirked. "Your fate is sealed boy," Ghost said as he placed his field spell in his duel disk. "I activate !" He stated as he summoned a large city made of emerald. "Next I summon Kozmo Farmgirl in attack mode, and activate Kozmotown's ability, by revealing Kozmo Monsters in my hand, I can return them to my deck, shuffle and draw the amount I sent back. I reveal DOG Fighter and Farmgirl, to draw two more cards." "Next, I activate , and equip it onto my Farmgirl, giving her an additional 500 attack and defense points, and allows for piercing and double attacks. With that I end." ---- Ken drew his hand, shrugging, he said. "I'll activate the effect of Dark Soldier of the Lair, so by sending one DARK monster from my hand to the Grave." He said, discarding a . "I can Special Summon him and add a DARK monster from my deck to my hand. I'll be adding another Soldier to my hand, and repeating the process." He now sent his Darkest Diabolos, Specter of the Lair to the Graveyard. "So I'll add 1 Darkest Diabolos, Lord of the Lair to my hand, and normal summon him by tributing my monsters. Next, I'll activate my , so I'll add Deathly Door of Darkness and The Darkest Diabolos, God of All to my hand. And I'll activate the effect of my Darkest Diabolos in the graveyard. So I can Special Sumon him since a DARK monster has been tributed. Now I'll activate Deathly Door, and tribute both of my Diabolos, and summon The Darkest Diabolos, God of All. I'll enter my battle phase and attack Farmgirl." ---- "By banishing Farmgirl, I special summon , and by paying 800 life points, I return Kozmo Lightsword to my hand. Now, I'll allow Dark Lady to take the hit and lose 2800 damage, but that is a small price to pay." Ghost said as he took the shockwave caused by the psychic field. ---- Ken rolled his eyes. "Right... I'll finish my turn by setting one card in my Spell and Trap Zone. Make your move." ---- Ghost felt himself slipping from control. This wasn't supposed to happen. Was Hunter sabotaging his victory? He wasn't sure, but he didn't like this. His opponent with a 5k attack point monster in play, this would be his final move if he didn't mount a come back. "My turn, I draw!" he said materializing his card. "First I'll use Kozmotown to return my banished farmgirl to my hand at the cost of 300 life points, and then I'll use its other ability to return Farmgirl and another kozmo monster to my deck, shuffle and then draw 2." After drawing his new cards, Ghost felt a presence. "From my hand I summon Kozmo Tincan, in attack mode and set a facedown, that is all I can do." he said, gritting his teeth, how could this have happened, was Hunter truly inhibiting his powers? "That little pest, why are you stopping me!?" he shouted as he ended his turn. "During my end phase I activate Tincan's ability, I reveal three Kozmo cards and you choose 1 for me to add to my hand. I choose, Dark Destroyer, Dark Planet and Wickedwitch." he said as he turned these cards away from the young duelist for selection. After adding his Dark Planet card to his hand, he sent the others to the graveyard. The plan didn't work as he expected and now he had a glaring problem staring at him. ---- "So... I'm attacking you... And good game motherfucker." Ken said as his opponent's lifepoints descended to 0. "So let me the fuck out." ---- As his life points hit 0, Ghosts rage grew. "You insolent prick, how dare you think for a second that we are done here, I will destroy you!" he said as he fired a blast of shadow energy from his right hand after reverting his duel disk to its true form. ---- Upon seeing the crazy blast, Ken wasn't sure what was even happening anymore. All he knew was that he was fucked. Or at least it seemed that way. As Ken's hands shot out to brace himself, something appeared between he and Ghost. "My my... Who is it that's trying to hurt my precious Ken-kun?" A feminine voice called out. Ken, unsure of what had happened, looked up. A beautiful woman with bright, purple hair had caught the attack with her bare hands. "Are you ok, Ken-kun?" She asked with a smile. "Who are you?" Ken said, even more scared now. "Oh, you don't recognize me?" She asked in a sad tone. "Well, you'll have plenty of time to remember me." After that, she turned to face Ghost. "You know... I don't appreciate people trying to hurt my Ken-kun." The woman hissed. "You lost, you're weak, so leave." ---- Reeling from being called weak, Ghost released more shadow blast from his artifact, growing even more frustrated and annoyed that this spirit called him weak. "Do you know who I am? I am GHOST, the most powerful being to remain from the City of Atlantis.....this duel, is meaningless, my lesser side interfered," he mused as a figure appeared behind him. "It's passed your bedtime Ghost, now release my lover!" the female stated as she seemingly shattered the Infinite Cube, reverting it to its sealed state and releasing Hunter from it's grip. "Hunter are you ok?" Arisa Touya asked her lover and best friend. "Yeah, I am alright. Hey kid, I am sorry for what my other half may have done. Here's a hundred dollars, forget you saw me here please. My career is on the line because of him." Hunter said as he left with Arisa. ---- From the shadows on a roof above, three men in cloaks watch the events. They look at each other before two fade away. "It looks like almost all of the pieces are in place, my master will be pleased to know that Ghost is awake, and growing in power but also young Ken is tapping into his ancient past." the individual said before vanishing like his partners. ---- Ken had no idea what the actual fuck was going on. A crazy psycho Ghost had attacked him, then some weird lady saved his ass from said attack, and now he had an extra hundred dollars cash! "I'm not fucking done." Ken said, eyeing the man and his "lover". "I'm not gonna let you leave after you just attacked me... Or your 'other half' or whatever the fuck you said. Explain this shit right now." ---- Hearing Ken's anger, Hunter stopped. "Alright kid, you deserve answers. My name is Hunter Rowe, a pro duelist and my angsty alter ego Ghost is an evil spirit inhabiting this," he explained as he held up the Infinite Cube. "I'm sorry for what he's done but I haven't found away to separate from him as of yet." ---- Stepping closer, Ken started to chuckle. "You can't be a pro duelist." He laughed. "Cuz you got your shit fucked up, and I'm a terrible duelist." ---- "My record doesn't lie, I am the 4th best duelist in the States, and that wasn't me dueling, it was my twisted asshole of an alter ego with me holding him back. I sabotaged that duel, so he wouldn't hurt you kid." Hunter explained. "Magic and Psychic powers are a dangerous thing when mixed....and in my case deadly. Have you heard of the Breaksword Incident of Duel Academy?" he asked. "That was me.... when I used my Phantom Knight deck in my earlier days of dueling, I almost killed someone with my cards." ---- Pulling a cylindrical object from his kangaroo pocket, Ken brought it to his lips and breathed in. After three or so seconds, he returned the object to his pocket, and began to exhale smoke. "Well, whatever... Sabotage or no sabotage, doesn't matter. What I'm really wanting to know is, what the hell... No, who the hell was that girl that blocked that attack from your shitty duelist buddy?." ---- "It appears to be your ancestor protecting you, and its a good thing she did, It appears you have a slight magical ancestry, similar to mine, Ghost is actually the remainder of my ancestor which was corrupted." Hunter explained, when he started to collapse from spiritual drain. "We should really be getting you to the hotel for some rest, Even I could see that holding him back took its toll on you hun." Arisa said to Hunter. "I hope that explains things Ken was it?" Arisa said as she helped Hunter to his feet. ---- But Ken was nowhere to be seen, he had already made his way down the road. He didn't want to hear about this magic shit, and he definitely didn't want to be involved in any way. ---- Hunter and Arisa walked back to their hotel and Hunter rested before his next professional duel in the Kaiba Corp North American Qualifiers. In the end he was able to scrape up a win despite being drained due to Ghost causing trouble. But he wondered why Ken left during their explanation, but he chalked it as he'd probably never see that kid again. Fin Category:Nisshou